First Love
by kisachanlover
Summary: Ban se va.¿Regresara? Povs de Ginji. Oneshots separados en distintos tiempos. Epilogo listo. Fic terminado.Resumen confuso , lo sé.
1. Chapter 1

Saigo no kisu wa

Saigo no kisu wa

el ultimo beso

ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita

me supo a tabaco  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

la amarga y triste esencia

Ginji estaba sentado en una de las sillas del Honky Tonk…Natsumi estaba dentro ocupada y Paul había salido…de modo que el emperador relámpago tenia la mirada perdida en el infinito…y los ojos rojos de un reciente llanto…..Ginji miraba hacia la puerta…recordaba aun…la partida de Ban

Su ultimo beso…

-porque Ban??-susurro Ginji…una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

_Mañana al mismo tiempo__  
_Anata wa doko ni irun darou

_Donde estaras?_  
Dare wo omotterun na ha

_En quien estaras pensando?_

Ginji se levanto silenciosamente y miro hacia la ventana una torrencial lluvia caía afuera…pensó lo que diría Ban si quisiera salir en ese momento..

_-Ginji no baka!! Te enfermaras!-_

Sonrió tristemente…y salio del local.

-donde estarás Ban? Que estarás pensando?-pregunto Ginji al viento y la lluvia pero nadie le respondió…por su mente transitaron muchas cosas, recuerdos de Ban a su lado…

You are always gonna be my love

_Tu siempre vas a ser mi amor_  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

_Incluso si me enamoro de algun otro_  
I'll remember to be love you taught me how  
_yo recuerdo amar,tu me enseñaste como_

You are always gonna be the one  
_tu siempre vas a ser el unico_

Ima wa mada kanashii lovu songu

_Ahora sigue siendo una triste cancion de amor_  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
_hasta que yo pueda cantar una nueva cancion_

Ginji emprendió camino hacia la fortaleza ilimitada…necesitaba huir de todo, dejar de llorar ,no sufrir…necesitaba _olvidar_

-pero…como olvidar…a mi primer amor?-susurro Ginji…y callo de repente…nunca había pensado en Ban de esa manera…pero era verdad…

Tachitomaru jikan ga

_El tiempo que se ha detenido_  
Ugoki da souto shiteru

_Parece comenzar a moverse__  
_Wasureta kunai koto bakari

_Como todo lo que yo no quiero olvidar_

Ginji se recostó en una pared y se dejo caer ,la lluvia mojaba sus ropas pero eso ya no importaba…sus recuerdos comenzaban a moverse, no los podía retener mas tiempo …por mas que no quisiera olvidarlos.

No podía detener el tiempo con un reloj

No podía sellar los recuerdos en una esfera de cristal

Todos van y todos vienen…y algunos no vuelven

Y el emperador lo sabia a la perfección

Ashita no imagoro niwa

_Mañana al mismo tiempo_  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru

_Seguramente estare llorando_  
Anata wo omotterun darou

_Pensando en ti__  
_

Ginji volvió a sentir esa vaga tristeza…que le apretaba el alma, y hacia presa de su voz.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar otra vez…

"seguramente yo seguiré llorando .y quizás el…ya se olvido de mi…"

You will always be inside my heart

_Tu siempre estaras en mi corazon__  
_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

_Siempre habra en lugar ahi para ti__  
_I hope that I have a place in your heart too

_Espero tener un lugar en tu corazon tambien__  
_Now and forever you are still the one

_Ahora y para siempre seras el unico__  
_Ima wa mada kanashii lovu song

_Ahora sigue siendo una triste cancion de amor  
_Atarashii uta utaeru made  
_hasta que yo pueda cantar una nueva cancion_

Ginji se cayó en brazos de Morfeo de tanto llorar, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el durmiente emperador, en cuyos sueños habitaba el recuerdo del dueño del Jagan…torturándolo de pena

You are always gonna be my love

_Tu siempre seras mi amor__  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

_Incluso si me enamoro de algun otro  
_I'll remember to love you taught me how

_Yo recordare amar,tu me enseñaste como__  
_You are always gonna be the one

_Tu siempre seras el unico  
_Mada kanashii lovu songu

_Una triste cancion de amor_  
Now and forever

_Ahora y para siempre_

Soñando en su regreso, soñando que volviera…para poder vivir

El joven soñaba el sueño intranquilo de quien sufre de amor, que no espera que pase la pena ni la evita, solo la sufre como quien lleva un tesoro….


	2. el regreso

No me pertenecen ni Get Backers ni sus bellos personajes…hago esto por diversión y no por lucro… (¡¡¡Aunque no tenga ni un centavo!!!ToT)…

---

¡¡¡Espero te guste luffy , este es el ultimo capitulo!!!Jejejeje…no lo puedo hacer mas largo…^^

----

The come back…

La luz caía tenuemente sobre los cabellos de un joven de rubia cabellera.

-Ginji, despierta-decía un pelicastaño con preocupación

-Nee, te quiero ban-chan-dijo Ginji sin despertar aun

-yo también Ginji -susurró Ban Midou con ternura cargando con sumo cuidado al joven entre sus brazos

-kya!!-grito Ginji al sentirse alzado en el aire…y soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica

-¡¡¡Ginji no baka!!! ¿¿Porque hiciste eso??-dijo Ban mirando fieramente al rubio que reposaba en su pecho…

-¡¡ ¿nee, ban-chan?!!-dijo Ginji sonriendo alegremente y abrazando efusivamente a ban

-me asfixias….-llego a decir ban, pero claro, a el no le importaba eso en serio…había extrañado a su idiota…y le alegraba que este no lo hubiese olvidado…axial que nada…absolutamente NADA, podía ir mal…

-Nee, porque te fuiste ban??-dijo Ginji soltándolo súbitamente y recordándolo todo….

-¡¿¿y tu porque amaneces acá con toda esa lluvia que hubo ayer??!!-dijo Ban observando bien a Ginji…

-yo…-Ginji sintió como un sonrojo subía a sus mejillas….-yo…es…que …yo…pensé…que ya no…me …querías…-

Termino de decir eso y bajo el rostro avergonzado….

Ban se impacto al oír eso, acaso…se había quedado bajo la lluvia por culpa suya??

-Ginji…yo lamento haberme ido así -susurró abrazando a Ginji y escondiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos…

Ginji sonrió tiernamente…

-_no te preocupes…-_susurro suavemente en el oído del poseedor del Jagan

-te extrañe mucho…-susurro Ban sorprendido por la tranquila respuesta del emperador…

-yo también ban-chan-dijo Ginji alegremente y se separo de el

-ven acá…-dijo Ban y jalo hacia si al rubio apresando sus labios entre los suyos…-te amo baka…-

Ginji sintió que olvidaba… _tabako no flavor ga shita…_

-te diré porque demore tanto-dijo Ban apartándose de el y cogiéndolo por la cintura y guiándolo fuera de la fortaleza

El poseedor del Jagan sonrió saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y las coloco en frente de Ginji.

Los ojos del emperador se iluminaron al ver la llave…notándose luego en ellos la confusión

-y eso que abre Ban?-pregunto Ginji observando minuciosamente la consabida llave

Ban lo miro con lastima y rió

-_nuestro _nuevo apartamento-dijo recalcando la palabra nuestro entre risas

-nee, ¿y eso?-dijo Ginji aun sin procesar la preciadísima información

-_nuevo apartamento-_recalcó Ban cuidadosamente

Los ojos del emperador brillaron repentinamente captando el mensaje en su totalidad

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ya no dormiremos en esa carcocha!!!!!!-grito el emperador con emoción y abrazándose a ban

-cuidado con lo que dices-dijo Ban fulminándolo con la mirada

-al fin una cama en donde dormir!!-lloro Ginji volviéndose chibi…

-y mas que eso…-susurro Ban con un tonito lujurioso…

y las mejillas de Ginji se sonrosaron…

FIN

Joo!!!

Gracias por tu review

Me animas a continuar!! ^^

También gracias a todos los fantasmitas que se pasan por aca..^^

Arigatou por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Kisu!  
_"por los finales felices ;P"_


	3. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, T___T *depreee* le pertenece a Rando Ayamine y este fic esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro

*.Epílogo.*

_En honor a aquella que confió…_

La luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana atravesando las cortinas. Un joven de rubios cabellos, al parecer dormido, parpadeó al sentir la luz caer sobre sus parpados.

Sus ojos se abrieron y un cansado bostezo escapó de sus labios, estiró los brazos al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

— Buenos días Ban-chan —

No obtuvo respuesta, de manera que, volteando, fijó sus bellos ojos en su compañero que dormía apaciblemente con una divina expresión de paz.

Ginji sonrió y sin poder evitarlo acarició los cabellos castaños de Ban, admirando lo lindo que se veía dormido.

Suspiró y levantándose con suma cautela de la cama se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en prepararle un delicioso desayuno al poseedor del Jagan.

En pocos momentos un caos apocalíptico se desató en la cocina, llegando a oídos de un joven dormido, este se revolvió en la cama gruñendo y mascullando algo muy parecido a…

—…No dejarme dormir…

De modo que Ban-chan despertó abriendo sus lindos ojitos al día y se irguió sobre la cama, sentándose, mientras enfocaba su mirada.

Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron al ahora radiante sol que atravesaba las cortinas.

Ya iba a meterse al baño para tomar una ducha antes de desayunar, cuando oyó el sonido de una caída estrepitosa, y preocupado por el rubio, que él ya sabia era el culpable del molesto ruido que lo había despertado, salió del cuarto de prisa, entrando a la cocina.

— Ginji…—

El aludido levantó la cabeza, estaba sentado en el suelo y se sobaba con dolor la espalda, mas al ver a Ban sonrió radiante

— ¡Buenos días Ban-chan!—

E hizo un intento de levantarse mas una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro y se quedó en el piso.

Ban se acercó a el y se arrodilló a su lado. Podía adivinar lo que había pasado al ver la cáscara de plátano que, amenazante, reposaba en la superficie de la cocina, pero no entendía porque Ginji se había aventurado a la cocina. Lo miró fijo confuso, buscando una explicación a los, aparentemente, ilógicos actos del rubio.

Ginji entonces miró hacia la mesa sonriéndole a Ban

— Te hice el desayuno —

Ban miró hacia la mesa, sobre ella había dos tazas de café y panqueques, una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro y volteó a mirar a Ginji.

Ginji se sonrojó ante la mirada fija del peli-castaño y desvió su mirada rápidamente con cierta inocencia.

Ante esto Ban sonrió más pronunciadamente y tomando a Ginji del mentón, lo giró.

— Gracias.

Y apresó sus labios con ternura, siendo correspondido por el rubio.

— ¿Te duele algo?

La preocupación impregnó su voz al inquirirle a Ginji sobre su caída. Ginji lo negó infantilmente y sonrió recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Ban.

Ban hundió su rostro entre los cabellos del rubio, embriagándose del dulce aroma de aquellos.

—Tomemos desayuno.

Ban asintió ante el pedido de Ginji y se irguió, mas al intentar lo mismo Ginji no pudo y una mueca de dolor se dibujo nuevamente en su rostro.

Ban frunció el entrecejo y lo alzó en brazos.

— ¡Ban!

Ginji enrojeció.

—Me mentiste baka… si te duele. — regañó Ban, el reproche plasmado en su voz, y llevándolo al cuarto lo dejo en la cama suavemente y quitó su flequillo de su rostro. — Espera acá, te traeré el desayuno.

Ginji hizo un puchero al tiempo que trataba de pararse, pero Ban lo abrazó con fuerza y lo echó en la cama

— Ya vengo.

Y lo besó fugazmente acariciando su cuello, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Ginji meditó la ironía del asunto, el, que había querido hacer el desayuno, había terminado siendo servido en la cama.

A los pocos minutos Ban entró en el cuarto con tranquilidad, llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ginji sonrió ante el cuadro.

— Me gustan los panqueques.—afirmó Ban al cabo de unos minutos, al tiempo que terminaba de comerse los panqueques.

Ginji sonrió infantilmente en forma chibi y abrazó a Ban con ternura.

— Ai shiteru Ban-chan— susurró en su pecho, apartando la bandeja con suavidad.

Ban sonrió ante sus palabras y besó su frente.

— Yo también Ginji…

Y una linda sonrisa rayana en lo celestial adornó los bellos rasgos del rubio.

---

END…

Bueno, no se me ocurría más, jeje…

Este es el epílogo y va dedicado nuevamente en honor a , sé que me pediste un fic (sorry por tardar tanto es que no me habia puesto a revisar reviews hasta hace un tiempo…)

Pero... me costará un poco, aunque probablemente lo veas en un tiempico si es que me alcanza el tiempo y la imaginación jeje.

Así que te ando prometiendo que lo sacaré aunque solo tenga unos 7 caps…. yo, kisa-chan, juro por mi kami-sama y por Soubi-san ,y por Ryoma-kun , por mi venerado Sir. Wolfram Von Bielefeld y por mi mágico y bello Fye-san , a ti, luffy-san, que como sea te haré ese fic. . promesa!!! .

Sayooonara!

Hasta la vista babys!

_Campaña NO al plagio:_

_Dile No al plagio, recuerda que todos los autores nos esforzamos mucho para complacer al lector y colmar sus expectativas. Por eso dile NO al plagio, aprecia el trabajo original. Si ves o tienes noticias de que alguien ha plagiado alguna historia, comunícaselo enseguida al autor de la misma, verás que te lo agradecerá de corazón._

_Solicito tu ayuda, para que todos los autores tengamos nuestros derechos. _

_Gracias por leer esto, si tienes un fanfic te pido que coloques esto al final del mismo, para así propagar esta campaña y concientizar a la comunidad fanfiction._

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
